


【冰爆组的圣诞愿望】A美O鼠的红烧肉！

by PandaEmland



Category: meihem - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Mei/Omega Junkrat, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaEmland/pseuds/PandaEmland
Summary: 冰爆组的圣诞礼物活动！是@伏烛_劫后太平 点的ABO！希望喜欢！非常短小【小声。总之节日快乐！祝大家天天吃粮吃到饱！





	【冰爆组的圣诞愿望】A美O鼠的红烧肉！

周美灵站在实验室的门口，被眼前的情景惊的瞪大眼睛，呼吸间充斥着火药一般的Omega信息素，飞速地侵蚀灼烧着她的理智，距离引爆只差毫厘……  
“美……”那个身材高大的家伙此时瘫软在她的转椅上，裤子被撑起一块，他抚摸自己，难耐地摩擦着双腿，嘴里却叫着眼前女孩的名字。  
——不…他怎么会是Omega？！  
美用力攥紧拳头，指甲狠狠地扎在掌心，试图维持这最后的清醒——但这是她无法拒绝求欢，拒绝一个讨厌的Omega也许不是那么难，她的口袋里总是装着抑制类的药物。但眼前的人，是詹米森·法尔克斯……鬼知道她怎么会对这样一个疯狂的家伙动心！可有些东西测来就是不可控的，就如同这突如其来的发情。  
她承认，她的内心此时更多的是惊喜。

算了，恐怕就这就叫天意。周美灵第一回顺从了命运的安排，心甘情愿的放下了所有的理智，野兽般不受控制的情欲瞬间将她吞没，Alpha强烈的信息素爆发出来，处在崩溃边沿的大个子光是被她的味道刺激，就几乎要到达高潮，他大声地呻吟出来，像是愉悦，又像是不满足。他扭动着身体，胡乱地试图扒下自己的裤子，却被人一把按住。  
“詹米……”甜美的声音，带着情欲的软糯。她的小手不容拒绝的覆上他赤裸的胸膛，顺着肌肉的线条慢慢的滑下去，灵巧解开裤子的扣子和拉链，连带着那条碍事的内裤一起扯了下去。  
“嗯……”詹米森的双腿被打开，小美一边吻住他的嘴，一边抚摸着他属于“男性”的部位，虽然是个Omega，但若非是这次突如其来的发情，任何不知情的人都会认为他是个健康的Alpha。她的小手无法握住他充血的挺立，于是坏心眼的继续向下摸索，黏稠却滑溜溜的液体很快沾了满手，而她也准确的找到了他属于Omega的穴口。  
正热吻的两人同时呼吸一窒，随即更加狂热的吻到一起。

小美的手指顺着开合的小口滑入他温暖紧致的花穴，这里从没被人如此触碰过，敏感又贪婪，急切的想要吃下她的手指，吮吸着流出更多花蜜，像是催促她放更粗长的东西进来。  
“唔嗯……”他的声音闷闷的，虽然被Omega的本能控制张开腿迎接他的Alpha，但詹米森可不是被动的主儿，他的手抓住女孩的胸脯——真是难以置信的柔软，他着迷的揉捏着，手指挑逗充血的樱桃，甚至想用舌头品尝一番。美被他的大手揉的情欲更加高涨，在穴内扩充的手指顿了顿，慢慢的抽了出来，紧接着，火热的性器凑了过去。  
“詹米，我要进去了。”两人的目光对在一起，她的眼睛里带着温柔的笑意，扒开穴口，一寸寸的贯穿他的身体。

“嗯…！”结合的地方传来陌生的快感让两人同时发出呻吟的声音。女孩肉乎乎的小身子整个被高大的他搂在怀里，肉棒也被他穴内的嫩肉紧紧包裹，她慢慢耸动腰肢，轻轻的抽出，又狠狠地插入。詹米森被顶的叫出声，更加刺激了他的小美，低头一口咬住他的乳珠，抽插的速度越来越快。  
“美！再快点！该死！太爽了！”酥麻的快感让他兴奋，嘴里也断断续续胡言乱语起来，“你太棒了！你怎么这么大！天啊，我真想死在你身下！”  
“你闭嘴！”她满脸通红，狠狠地往前一顶，成功的让他嘴巴一停，但这疯子显然不是这么好对付，他更加放肆的将腿张的更开，嘴里夸赞着她的身体，她的肉棒，还有她的胸脯。  
“哦～我真想…试试插到你的身体里！那一定很爽！听说女性Alpha的女穴更——紧！”詹米森真心实意的觉得被插太爽了，他一定要让他的美也试试这种感觉：“下次我一定要给你……准备个礼物！美…我爱死你了！”

周美灵被身体的快感只配，还要被他的话臊，脸蛋红扑扑，一口咬在他的颈侧。  
Omega的腺体被刺激，分泌出更多的信息素，这一定是周美灵闻到过最迷人的火药味——她也被刺激的疯狂分泌信息素，顺着被咬的地方传递。  
詹米森这次真哑了声，结合的状态下被Alpha标记，他完全被快感冲昏了头脑，身体抖了抖，第一次达到高潮，花穴紧紧的绞着那根粗大，一抽一抽的吐出更多汁液来，男性的肉根也射出一道白色液体，粘的两人的胸前都是。美继续标记着他，更加疯狂的进出他的穴口，黏稠的体液被摩擦发出淫靡的声响。两人都沉浸在欲望的结合中，不知道在这间实验室里疯了多久。

事后，周美灵小姐害羞的一周都躲着詹米森走，直到被陆续度假回来的其他同事发现端倪。安吉拉担任知心姐姐拉着小美在小黑屋谈了三个小时，出来后，小美红着脸来到詹米森面前结结巴巴地说道：“我……我会负责的！”

围观的莉娜小声嘟囔：“难以置信，狂鼠是个Omega……”  
“他的Alpha还是小美……！”


End file.
